


Breakfast In Bed

by johnsarmylady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/pseuds/johnsarmylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's hungry - what more needs saying? A 221B birthday gift for junejuly15 - Happy Birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junejuly15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junejuly15/gifts).



Looking at the expanse of muscled back lying next to him, Sherlock couldn’t resist. He leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue along the outline of the right shoulder blade.

Nothing.

Leaning down again, his tongue outlined the left shoulder blade.

John just breathed in deeply.

Sherlock caught his bottom lip with his teeth, trying to stop the smile that was forming as he planned his next move. Sliding down the bed a little, he dipped his head, and laying his tongue flat against John’s spine, licked up to the nape of his neck.

A delicate shiver followed the trail of the tongue. Sherlock grinned.

Slithering back up, he lapped across the tops of John’s shoulders, taking care not to irritate or aggravate the scar tissue, and then when he reached the top of John’s arm he nibbled his way down to his elbow. Nuzzling in, he placed a series of wet, sucking kisses on the sensitive skin of his inner elbow.

This elicited a deep moan – this particular spot was a weakness of John’s and as Sherlock continued to lavish attention on it, the good doctor rolled over, cupping the back of Sherlock’s head and pulling him up for a kiss.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled sleepily.

“I was hungry John, and I fancied breakfast in bed.”


End file.
